Tell her how you feel or lose her
by ADTR21
Summary: "She wont wait forever for you." Santana yelled at him. a/n: been kinda writing fluffy anyone have any other ideas.


A/n don't own glee

"What is wrong with you" Santana practically screamed at puck, he was confused because all he got was a text saying to meet him at the park after school.

"Nothing, why did you Text me to meet you?" he questioned he just wanted to get home.

"Rachel," seeing his confused look she elaborated, "You are in love with her and you won't do anything about it. Don't even try to deny it; we all see it, even

Finn and he's an idiot. Why can't you just tell her how you feel?" puck just stood there stunned, first that he was caught and the fact she didn't insult Rach.

"Umm, what's it matter to you?" puck didn't mean to sound rude.

"You are an idiot, I'm telling you this right now she won't wait forever she will move on from you, yeah you heard correctly she has feelings for you too, but she feels like you don't return them"

"How could you know this?" puck questioned with a raised eye brow

"Me and berry are friends now, but that's not the point, the point is that she will find another person who will give her the love she needs and the proper attention, she will get tired of waiting. Trust me I know how it feels, I was too scared to come out and date Britt and now I lost her. It hurts to know that I could've had a chance and blew it, it hurts to see the one you love with someone else, if you really love her go take a chance and tell her before it's too late!" Santana all but yelled

Puck stood there not knowing what to say, he never heard Santana speak that way, he sighed, "Alright Satan, help me come up with élan idea to win berry over" Santana smiled, they spent the rest of the night discussing what he could do, they both came up with the same conclusion: singing

The next day at glee, puck was ready to perform and win his girl. He was actually there early talking to the band about what he was going to sing and that he needed there help when Rachel walked in.

"Hello Noah, you're here early." she said she looked up at him with those big brown doe eyes. He just smiled; Puck started to listen to Rachel talk about her song choice and the night she spent with Kurt and Mercedes until he saw Schue walked in, Puck turned to Rachel,

"Hey, listen to the song." Puck said getting up and winking at her.

"What are yo-" she didn't have time to finish the question because Puck was already out of his seat and talking to Schue.

After seeing Schue nod, puck walked to the middle of the room, "This song I dedicate to Rachel, I hope you like it and understand what it means." He was hoping Santana was right; the band started playing and Puck began singing,

"_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul"  
_

He looked around the room at smiling faces I guess Santana was right, they all did know and was happy for him. He looked at Rachel last who had a look of surprise of her face

_"I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me"  
_

He looked towards the floor, not wanting to look at any body and see the vulnerability in his eyes

"_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah"

Puck finish singing looking at the ground, he was scared to see her reaction. He heard "oh Noah," Before he felt a body crash into his he looked and saw a tiny brunet, without another second of hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and kissed her.

"Noah, oh my god that was wonderful!" Rachel said with tears in her eyes, but she was smiling so big, so he figured they were happy tears.

"I love you Rach, and I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you but I'm letting you know I'm not letting you go your mine now." He didn't give her time to reply, he bent down and kissed her again,

"It's okay Noah I love you to." She mumbled against his lips. He couldn't help but smile.

a/n: Need ideas for a story anyone got one? Either Harry Potter or Glee.


End file.
